Une petite gâterie? POV Renji
by Selka93
Summary: Le POV de Renji de la fic de Marry-black "Une petite gâterie?"


Ecrit il y a un peu plus de deux ans, mais encore une fois je viens juste de la taper. Enfin, même pas, merci à Monik de l'avoir tapé. L'histoire est la même que « Une petite gâterie » de Marry-black mais avec le POV de Renji au lieu du POV de Byakuya. Bien sûr, j'ai l'autorisation de marry-black pour cette histoire.

Une petite gâterie? POV Renji

Renji Abarai marchait tranquillement vers son travail. Pour une fois il n'était pas en retard et il pouvait flâner. Son premier rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure et demi mais il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait arriver en avance. Juste à côté de sa boîte, il remarqua un café qui avait ouvert il y a un petit moment mais il n'y avait jamais été. Et aujourd'hui il avait le temps.

Alors que Renji hésitait en regardant dans le café, il vit passer un serveur qu'il, à première vue, qualifierait de canon et sexy. Il entra.

A cette heure matinale (8h29), il n'y avait qu'un seul serveur qui, en entendant le carillon, posa son plateau et se dirigea vers lui avec une carte. Renji s'assit et prit la carte sans l'ouvrir, se contentant d'admirer le serveur.

§Purée, c'est un des plus beaux mecs que j'ai jamais vu. Et je l'ai même pas encore noté. En tout cas il dépasse allègrement Rikichi et...§

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le serveur. Renji remarqua qu'il avait une voix basse sans être rauque, une voix calme, une voix qui ouvrait aux fantasmes les plus divers. Renji se concentra sur les mots:

« Vous désirez?  
Renji décida d'être honnête.  
- Hum... vous? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança... Renji en eut des frissons. Ses yeux de rubis entamèrent une lente remontée qui passa le serveur en revue:

Chaussures: Propres, classiques. +15  
Pantalon: Noir, sûrement un uniforme, repassé, classe +50  
Ceinture: Inexistante +5  
Chemise: Blanche, complètement boutonnée en haut mais pas en bas +99,9999  
avec peau blanche du ventre visible.  
Cravate: Noire, parfaitement mise, va parfaitement avec le reste +20  
Bouche: Roses, fines, pleines. Un appel à la luxure. +150

Renji se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, imaginant celles du serveur sur les siennes.

Nez: Aristocratique, droit +15  
Yeux: Noirs, noirs, noirs, en amandes. Avec pleins de promesses en eux +500  
Cheveux: Noirs, noirs, noirs, sans aucun reflet, longs, raides, fins, on +600  
dirait de la soie, un chouchou blanc pour bien faire ressortir le noir.

Ce qui nous donne un total de 1445,9999, sans compter le bonus pour l'air aristocratique, la peau pâle et l'air supérieur mais tellement sexy et craquant.

§Merde, il vient d'exploser mes stats... et tout habillé en plus.§

Renji rougit. Le serveur le regardait, stoïque, seul son regard était animé. Il eut un petit sourire ironique avant de parler.

« Je serais de toute façon bien au dessus, de vos moyens.  
Pour qui se prenait-il? OK il était tatoué. OK ses cheveux étaient rouges, mais ça c'était naturel. Il était quand même vice-président de la sixième entreprise du pays, l'entreprise Kuchiki. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vu le président.  
- C'est pas dit.  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le serveur n'hausse les épaules et un sourcil en un geste détaché et sexy. Puis il se retourna. Renji se décida à commander autre chose.  
- Au fait.  
Le serveur ne se retourna même pas. Mais il s'arrêta.  
- Hn?  
- Un café. Et...  
Il avait envie d'embêter le serveur, de le faire rougir, de le mettre dans l'embarras.  
- Oui?  
Il commençait à perdre patience. Renji étouffa un éclat de rire.  
- La petite gâterie qui va avec.  
Le serveur se retourna brusquement et le regarda intensément, semblant vouloir dire "on est dans un café, pas dans un bordel". Renji sourit en montrant les dents. Il décida néanmoins de mettre rapidement au clair ses paroles, avant que le serveur n'exprime à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.  
- Je pensais aux gâteaux en disant ça.  
Le serveur ne dit rien et partit vers le bar. Il était à mi-chemin quand Renji eut une autre idée.  
- Hey! Le café avec une p'tite pointe de crème.  
- En gros un café crème.  
- Voilà.  
La voix et le visage n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota mais Renji voyait qu'il l'énervait. La posture ne trompait pas. Les épaules du serveur se raidissaient de plus en plus et quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux parfaitement attachés, Renji sut qu'il l'avait énervé et décida d'arrêter pour le draguer.  
- Avec une petite gâterie, reprit le serveur.  
- Vous avez tout compris. Vous êtes génial. »

Le serveur revint moins de trente secondes plus tard avec son café avec plein de crème dessus et un moelleux au chocolat dont l'odeur embaumait autour d'eux et avait l'air délicieux. Renji le remercia chaleureusement avec un grand sourire innocent. Le serveur se détendit imperceptiblement. Renji faillit changer d'un sourire réjouit en un calculateur. Mais il se retint.

A la place, il trempa un de ses doigts dans la crème du café et, regardant le plus beau serveur de la création dans les yeux, le mit dans sa bouche et entreprit de le sucer, comme s'il c'était agit d'une autre chose. Le serveur ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne partit pas. Continuant à le regarder dans les yeux. Renji continua donc. Puis il se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres. Puis il s'en prit au moelleux au chocolat qu'il engloutit. Il était délicieux. Puis il récupéra les miettes sur ses doigts et les lécha un par un avec gourmandise, sans qu'on sache trop ce qu'il savourait.

Puis il dégusta son café les yeux fermés, ronronnant, érotique. Il se relécha encore une fois les lèvres avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux envoûtant et un peu perdu du serveur qui n'avait pas bougé malgré de nouveaux clients. Il eut un petit sourire et décida de lui faire remarquer:

« Dites?  
Le serveur paru se réveiller d'un rêve très agréable. Et Renji savait quel genre de rêves c'était et son sourire s'agrandit.  
- Hn?  
- Vous êtes pas censé avoir du travail?  
- Je reste là parce que j'ai une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, pour voir les gens qui ont besoin de moi.  
- En restant les yeux scotchés sur moi?  
- Uniquement pour voir si vous étiez... satisfait.  
OK... Il s'en sortait pas mal. Mais Renji voulait l'enfoncer. Il eut un sourire diabolique et murmura de sa voix la plus douce et la plus chaude:  
- Et... d'après vous je le suis ou pas...? »

Le serveur ne répondit pas mais un discret frisson parcourut son corps. Il alla chercher l'addition. Renji était déçu. Il voulait continuer à voir ce superbe serveur qui réagissait à peine. Il tendit néanmoins un billet.

Alors que le serveur repartait vers la caisse pour aller chercher de la monnaie, il eut une idée. Il prit rapidement un papier et un stylo et écrit un mot. Puis il prit un billet qu'il entoura du mot. Parfait. Il cacha le tout alors que le serveur revenait en se préparant à partir. Il ramassa toute la monnaie, un flash de déception passa dans les yeux du serveur. Renji se leva et passa très près de son serveur préféré et quand il le croisa il glissa le billet et le mot dans sa poche arrière, s'attardant un peu sur ses fesses. Forme et fermeté alléchante. 

Il lui murmura:

« Et un petit bonus pour le serveur au joli petit cul. »

Le serveur resta stoïque et Renji en profita pour poser rapidement ses lévres sur son cou. La peau était douce et sous ses lèvres. Il sortit du café.

Dehors, le ciel se couvrait rapidement. Il eut juste le temps de rentrer dans l'entreprise Kuchiki avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste. Il ne pouvait pas aller à son rendez-vous sans sa veste, cela ne se faisait pas. Il regarda sa montre... Un peu plus de neuf heures. Parfait. Il avait le temps de retourner au café, de draguer un peu le serveur et de revenir se sécher avant son rendez-vous. Il ressortit et couru au café.

Renji arriva, complètement essoufflé et trempé. Il reprit difficilement son souffle avant de remarquer son serveur, sa veste à la main, qui semblait l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers lui alors que le serveur le détaillait de haut en bas. 

« Ah! Merci, j'ai dû refaire tout le chemin sous la pluie pour venir la chercher. Le serveur avait fini son inspection et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je vois ça...  
- J'aurais pas droit à un petit café gratos pour me réconforter et me réchauffer?  
§Et un petit coup d'yeux de chiots. Même si ça ne marche pas il sera ébranlé. Au moins.§  
- Hum... laissez-moi réfléchir... non.  
Renji ne fut même pas déçu.  
- Une petite gâterie alors?  
- Au sens propre comme au figuré... non.  
- Une toute petite?  
- Non.  
Renji décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Ce gars lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et malgré ses airs froids il avait envie de le connaître plus... intimement.  
- Alleeeeeez... Une petite récompense pour avoir fait tout ce chemin rien que pour te revoir... »

Le serveur sembla hésiter. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que, soudain, le serveur l'attrapa par la cravate et le gratifia d'un langoureux baiser avant de le lâcher.

Renji avait l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension. Son super serveur l'avait embrassé, et il embrassait comme un dieu. Il revint sur Terre et constata avec horreur que son serveur était reparti au bar ne faisait plus attention à lui malgré tous les regards de la salle braqués sur eux.

« HEY!  
Le serveur daigna se retourner et répondre.  
- Oui?  
- Tu sais que je ne serais jamais satisfait de ça et que ça me poussera uniquement à te draguer encore plus... tu le sais?  
- Oui, je m'en doute...  
Il l'énervait à être toujours calme, toujours supérieur, alors qu'il venait de lui donner le meilleur baiser de sa vie.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors?  
- Parce que j'en avais très envie depuis tout à l'heure et que tu commençais à sérieusement m'agacer à parler pour ne rien dire. »

Renji repartit dans une autre dimension, où lui et le serveur s'embrassaient sauvagement et réalisaient tous ses fantasmes. Il entendit son serveur parler fort et en perçu quelques bribes:

« salle de repos"..."à côté des toilettes"...porte qui ferme »

Renji ne comprit pas entièrement le message mais se précipita néanmoins vers les toilettes, repérant la porte de la salle de repos. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de ressortir discrètement et de pousser la porte de la salle de repos. Elle n'était pas fermée. Il entra. Le serveur était là, allongé sur un lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il avait enlevé sa cravate. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil quand Renji entra mais il eut un grand sourire quand il ferma le verrou de la porte. Renji s'avança lentement, avec un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, en faisant tomber sa veste puis en desserrant sa cravate. Puis il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, au dessus du serveur. Ce dernier regarda ses tatouages avant de se lécher les lèvres. Renji n'y résista pas et se jeta sur ses lèvres si attirantes comme un affamé.

Il les goûta, les dévora et quand Byakuya entrouvrit ses lèvres, Renji introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son cher serveur pour le goûter plus en profondeur tout en ouvrant rapidement sa chemise.

Quand il se séparèrent, Renji vit avec plaisir que Byakuya était essoufflé, avec les joues rouges et que, pour la première fois, il avait l'air passablement étonné. Mais Renji ne s'arrête pas là: il glissa ses mains dans l'ouverture de la chemise tandis que les lèvres étaient attirées par le cou blanc. Il sentit Byakuya frissonner.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et déboutonnait la chemise de Renji. Puis il inversa leur position pour se retourner à califourchon sur Renji.

Puis, Byakuya s'intéressa au tatouage de Renji, lignes noires qui parcouraient son torse et ses bras et qui avaient quelque chose de tribal. Byakuya les retraça de ses longs doigts blancs. Le pantalon de Renji se rétrécit brusquement.

A peine eut-il fini que Renji sentit des lèvres brûlantes se passer sur son torse et retracer les arabesques, s'arrêter sur un téton, le faire durcir puis le mordiller.  
C'était divin. Renji ne put s'empêcher de gémir devant la torture.

Il détacha les cheveux de son partenaire, passant rapidement les mains de ce rideau de soie, puis enleva sa chemise, l'abandonnant au sol près de sa veste.

Byakuya souleva Renji et lui enleva à son tour sa chemise et le lien en cuir noir qui attachaient ses cheveux.

Renji avait reprit ses esprits et reprit les offensives en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de Byakuya pour caresser ses fesses, aux formes appétissantes, ce qui arracha un gémissement au brun, bientôt reprit en écho avec Renji, car il avait approché son bassin de celui de Renji pour profiter de la caresse et pour le frotter lascivement, faisant sentir à Renjir l'étendu de son désir.

Puis, se dégageant, Byakuya descendit son corps jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux entre les jambes de Renji. Et, lentement, il défit son pantalon. Impatient, Renji leva son bassin pour l'aider et bienôt le pantalno se retrouva au sol.

Tandis que Byakuya regardait avec un sourire gourmand son boxer tendu à craquer, Reji eut un gémissement impatient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il lui fit comprendre quand leur regard se croisèrent.

Byakuya se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de descendre s'occuper d'un téton, puis de descendre encore et de s'arrêter sur le nombril qu'il titilla, faisant gémir Renji à la fois de plaisir et d'impatience qu'il descende plus bas.

Le brun descendit enfin lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordillant le tissu du boxer. Renji, entre deux gémissements, parvint à prononcer quelques syllabes:

« Hn... A... arrête de me...ahh...torturer... »

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire carnassier de Byakuya, par contre, il le sentit attraper l'élastique de son boxer avec les dents et le descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses.

Puis, plus rien pendant quelques secondes, plus rien. Avant qu'il ne le sente couvert de petits baisers enfiévrés et de coups de langue aguicheurs. A ce moment-là, Renji ne retint plus ses gémissements, ne pensant même plus au lieu où ils étaient et au fait qu'ils auraient pu se faire prendre. Heuresement, Byakuya eut la présence d'esprit de le faire taire en lui glissant deux doigts dans la bouche alors qu'il prenait son membre tout entier en bouche.

Renji crut qu'il allait exploser et il se cambra pour montrer son plaisir tout en s'amusant avec les doigts dans sa bouche.

Mais on les lui ôta bientôt. Renji ne s'en formalisa pas plus d'un dixième de seconde puisqu'à ce moment-là Byakuya lui fit quelque chose, avec la bouche et la langue, qui le laissa pantelant.

Il se rendit néanmoins assez vite compte de l'intrusion dont il faisait l'objet et il bougea les hanches pour inciter Byakuya à bouger en lui.

Celui-ci s'occupait toujours de son désir mais il fit ce que Renji lui demandait en rajoutant un doigt, puis un deuxième, et commença à faire de petits va-et-vient qui firent trembler Renji de plaisir.

Enfin , es doigts se retirèrent et Renji sentit quelque chose infiniment meilleur s'insinuer en lui.

Renji se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir sous l'intrusion. 

Il entendit vaguement le brun gémir lui aussi puis se mettre à faire de lents va-et-vient dans le corps de Renji qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'allonger sur lui avant de l'embrasser plus passionnément.

Ce traitement dura quelques minutes avant que Byakuya ne les relèvent tous les deux en position assise et laisser Renji bouger à son propre rythme et lui dévorer le cou de ses baisers enfiévrés.

Puis Byakuya caressa le désir de Renji au même rythme que les coups de reins de ce dernier.

Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent et leurs gémissements montèrent crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'ils libèrent tous les deux dans un même hurlement de plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre en reprenant leur souffle. Renji voulait rester comme ça toute sa vie. Hélas, quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie de portable retentit et il reconnut la sienne. Il devait être le seul homo du pays à avoir mis "Girlfriend" d'Avril Lavigne en sonnerie de portable. Il tendit néanmoins le bras et, ayant trouvé le téléphone avant la fin de la sonnerie, il décrocha:

« Gniallo...?  
-Renji!!! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?!  
-Nyé? Shuuei? C'est toi?  
§Je suis quand même pas en retard?§  
-C'est bien, au moins tu me reconnais!!... Attends, ôte-moi d'un doute... Pourquoi ta voix me laisse entendre que tes encore au lit?  
§Bon, il est énervé. Autant ne pas lui dire que je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec le serveur le plus sexy et le plus doué de la création. Au fait, je considère le truc sur lequel je suis allongé avec le-dit serveur comme un lit ou pas?§  
- Euuuuhh chaipas... T'arrives à entendre ça à ma voix?  
- T'es levé?  
- Mouais,  
§Recouché depuis mais je me suis levé ce matin.§  
- Lavé?  
- Plus ou moins.  
§Idem. A refaire avant la réunion. Et retrouver mon lien pour rattacher mes cheveux.§  
- Habillé.  
- Euuuuuuh... presque?  
§Ibidem. Je l'étais mais je ne le suis plus.§  
- Raaah, je te tuerais si j'avais pas autant besoin de toi!! Tu te rappelles qu'on a un rendez-vous supra important avec un gros client aujourd'hui ?!  
- Mais ça va ma poule relaax, c'est dans...  
§Petit coup d'oeil sur le portable pour ne pas paraître idiot tout en essayant de ne pas gémir. J'adore ce qu'il fait là. On dirait que mes cheveux sont de l'or.§  
-Ah ouais... Un quart d'heure... Oh bah ça va on a tout le temps.  
§Je serais à l'heure. Ce midi je signe et je déjeune avec le Président Directeur Général et sa soeur. Je n'ai jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin bon...§  
- Pour te saper et venir chez toi?!!  
§Oups... Il va falloir que je lui dises où je suis.§  
-Mais nan je suis pas chez moi, je suis tout près...  
§Pas habillé, allongé, et avec un homme écoulé sur moi et qui passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.§  
- Tout près, mais t'es où?!  
§Là, je peux plus reculer.§  
- Au café, juste à côté de la boîte.  
- Au café? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas?  
§La vérité crue? Ou légèrement omettre les derniers faits?§  
- Euuuuh... Je discute avec un serveur... Il est sympa, il m'a offert une petite gaterie.  
§Oups... boulette. Faut que je me rattrape.§  
- Hein?  
- Ouais. Un gâteau pour aller avec le café quoi...  
§A moitié vrai.§  
- Ah ok... Bon, bouge pas, je viens te chercher t'as pas l'air dans ton état normal...  
§Je viens d'avoir un orgasme démentiel. Normal quoi... Ah si, je veux recommencer le plus vite possible. Tout de suite aurait été parfait.§  
-Oh ma poule je t'attends! »

Renji raccrocha. Il se tourna vers son amant et le regarda. Se retenant de le toucher.  
Il ne voulait pas craquer.

« Bon... Va falloir qu'on bouge... Euh... Je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom dans l'histoire.  
-Byakuya...  
§Même son prénom est magnifique.§  
- Ouais, enchanté, mais va quand même falloir qu'on bouge, je resterais bien là à te câliner mais je vais encore me faire taper par Shuuei...  
-Ok... »

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent rapidement, non sans s'embrasser.

Ils sortirent discrètement au moment où la cloche de l'entrée sonnait. Renji aperçut Shuuei. Il avait l'air assez énervé.

« Renjiiiiiiiii!!!  
§Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.§  
- Ah ma poule!! ça va bien?  
- Toi un jour je vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais te... Tiens, bonjour...  
§Mayday mayday, il a repéré Byakuya. Et il prend son air séducteur, très mauvais signe. Eh, il est à moi. Je partage pas. Même pas avec toi. Surtout pas avec toi. Il est à moi, moi, moi. A moi tout seul. Eh Byakuya, lui sourit pas, surtout pas comme ça, il va plus te lâcher après.§

Renji se mit entre son ami et son amant, gratifiant son ami de son regard le plus noir possible.

- Bon... On y va ou tu restes à tailler le bout de gras ?!  
- Ok on y va, et rejette pas tout sur moi, c'est pas moi qui reste là pendant des heures!  
- J'ai de bonnes raisons... allez go! »  
§Pas content le Shuuei. Faudra que je lui explique. Ce que je fais ici? Si tu l'entendais tu rougirais pendant des jours.§

Ils partirent tous deux en direction de la porte et Renji sentit distinctement en partant une main se poser sur ses fesses.

Il se retourna pour voir son cher serveur lui faire nu clin d'oeil et un petit sourire.

Avec un grand sourire il partit en prenant son ami par l'épaule et lui raconter des âneries sous les soupirs désespérés de l'ami en question.

Quelques mètres plus loin son portable sonna et il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir:

« Merci pour le petit moment de détente, la prochaine fois je te l'offre ta petite gâterie... ;) »  
Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits et étonna quelque peu son collègue.

« S'passe quoi?  
- Nan, rien, juste que faudra penser à m'appeler plus souvent pour me prévenir des rendez-vous... »


End file.
